Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-245609 discloses a lever-type connector with a housing. A lever is provided on the housing and is rotatable between an initial position and a connection position. A slider is provided in the housing and is movable between a connection start position and a connection end position. A driving portion of the lever and a driven portion of the slider fit together and cause the slider to move from the connection start position to the connection end position as the lever rotates from the initial position to the connection position. A cam pin of a mating connector is pulled into a cam groove of the slider in the process of sliding the slider from the connection start position to the connection end position and connects the mating connector to the housing.
The connection of the housing and the mating connector is started by inserting the cam pin of the mating connector into the entrance of the cam groove with the lever at the initial position and the slider at the connection start position. At this time, a shift of the lever from the initial position toward the connection position, also shifts the slider from the connection start position due to the fitting of the driving portion and the driven portion. Thus, the cam pin cannot be inserted into the cam groove, thereby causing a problem in a connecting operation.
The invention was completed on the basis of the above situation and aims to realize a smooth connecting operation.